


Overwatch x Reader Stuff

by failoutboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Open to suggestions, Smut, XReader, anything, i will write anything if given motivation, ive played overwatch for the past 15 hours straight and i think im dying, plz, request, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failoutboy/pseuds/failoutboy
Summary: Requests CLOSED!Hi! This is a lil book of Overwatch X Reader things. Have fun!





	1. Before you read!

Hey! My name is Alex. I'm a young writer and this is the first time I've really done any Overwatch fanfic type thing.

I'd like to start off by thanking you SO much for reading this. As I'm typing this, the story has 13k hits. Which is absolutely fucking insane. Thank you so much.  
I've got some social media, that you can follow me on if you would like. I use Twitter and Tumblr the most, so those are the ones you should go to if you really want to hit me up. I've also got a Discord if anyone wants to chat.  
Twitter - @Sadhedgehogs  
Tumblr - Howdy-Hanzo.tumblr.com  
Quotev - quotev.com/failoutboy  
Battle.Net - ask me and ill give it to you!

Here are some things that you should know:

\- I will only do smut when I feel comfortable with it. This is not something I will always do, or feel comfortable with doing, because I only really like writing things that I feel confident in knowing that I'm not doing something wrong. I want the scene to be accurate, so a lot of NSFW things are off the list.

\- I wont do any of the following kinks:  
* Voyeurism  
* Threesomes  
* Cheating on SO  
* Shimadacest  
* Choking/BDSM  
* Public  
This is just because I dont feel personally comfortable with doing. A few things on this list I would enjoy personally but it's not something I feel comfortable with writing.

\- I will NOT do any gender bends (Like a female Hanzo, male Sombra, etc) or shifting type things (Like a Mermaid AU or Wolf AU).

\- No furry things. Nah. I know that Hanzo is a fuckin furry but I don't do that here.

\- Reader will always be gender neutral. If I can, I try my best to keep the story gender neutral. This is just so that boys like myself can enjoy some sweet McCree x Reader fanfic without being seen as a female reader. It also gives me a bit o dysphoria when I read female reader things, so I want to prevent that for other trans boys aswell.

\- I can deny requests. Simple as that, if I don't want to do something you request, then that is that. Begging and pleading for me to do your request will only make me not want to do it more. Remember, I am doing all of this for free. I'm taking time out of my day to write requests for yall, that means I have every single right to deny your request. I've had a lot of experience in the past with people getting salty that I denied their request.

\- Ships are allowed. I'll do McHanzo and maybe some R76 occasionally, and I may do some requests every once in a while. However these are very uncommon and don't get your hopes up for one.


	2. Junkrat x F!Reader

Readers POV - Overwatch

It wasn’t hard to get caught up in everything going on at Overwatch. People have things to do, places to be. Sometimes, those places just happen to be in a closet with someone you’ve always had a crush on. His voice was loud all the time, his accent thick. He loves chaos and fire, which makes for a bad combo. You, however, were quite the opposite. Sure, you loved fire and chaos, but you were very quiet and softspoken. Rarely did you speak, but when you did, it was important. The only times you were loud were with your best friend, Junkrat himself. Of course it was the classic in-love-with-your-best-friend trope, but you had no idea it would turn out like that. At first, you disliked Junkrat. He gave you headaches because of how loud he was, and his laugh was incredibly annoying. Then, his laughter became contagious, and you started to actually like him once you listened to what he said instead of his volume. The things he said were very reflective of his personality; loud and dumb. He’s kinda dumb, but incredibly smart at the same time. He works with precision, and knows exactly how to do his job. That’s what you love most about your best friend.

The reason you were in a closet with Junkrat was really not complicated at all. You two had been in the training room, throwing around bombs and shooting things; exactly what you guys were told not to do. And while you two ran from everyone trying to catch you, Junkrat pulled you into the closet by your hand as he turned the corner. A rush of muffled footsteps past the door had told you guys that you were safe now.

You two stoof on the ground in the darkly-lit closet. There wasn’t much in it, just a few boxes and brooms. Boring things that gave you no interest. The only thing you were focused on right now was the fact that you and Junkrat were so close together; your back was practically against his chest. You both were breathing quite heavily from the run, but you were also attempting to muffle your laughter, as was he.

“Jeez, that one ‘ure was a goodie,” He whisper-laughed into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. You chuckled lightly and tried to turn around. Not only did you fail to do so, you also somehow ended up tripping over Junkrat’s foot and sent yourself flying backwards. You crashed into Junkrat, which then sent him flying into the wall. Luckily, he didn’t fall, and instead leaned against the wall for support. “ ‘ay, sheila! What’cha on?!” he whispered with a laugh again, his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you from falling. You were pretty much on the ground, but he was attempting to hold you up.

“Jamie, I’m TRYING!” You whisper yelled, flinging your legs forward. Eventually, you stood up again. Upon doing so, you came to realize that Junkrat had actually knocked into stuff and shifted around boxes when doing so. Now, the both of you were closer than before. As you started to blush, you became more thankful that the lights were very dim.

“Should we start heading back now or-” Junkrat shot his hand over your mouth. “Shh,” he whispered, “They ‘round here, I reckon,” as footsteps walked past slowly.  
“You both didn’t even have the decency to clean up all of the metal scraps,” a muffled voice sighed as he walked past. You couldn’t easily recognize the voice, but you guessed it was probably Winston. You lightly giggled without realizing, which caused Junkrat to press his hand more into your face. His hands were quite big, so just one covered almost half of your face. The footsteps got quieter and quieter, until they faded into nothingness. He finally released his hand from your face, and you sighed heavily. “So?” You whispered, “What should we do now?”

You could practically hear the grin in his voice when he said, “I think we should stay here… For, uh… Reasons.” A hand caressed your back, a chest pressing against your body. This was a sudden, bold movement from Jamie. You didn’t mind, though; This was something you’ve dreamed about for a while. Your eyes had finally adjusted to the low light, and you could now see Jamie in the dark. Well, an outline. But you already knew what he looked like, you never forgot. You wouldn’t. Wrapping your arms around his waist in agreement, you hugged him. You wanted to appear nonchalant, not as if you had dreamed of this moment for months.

As his hand moved up and down your back, you felt him stiffen. Another hand into your hair and against your head. You gazed up at him, and everything was silent. You thought he was going to say something, but he didn’t. He didn’t have to say anything, you realized what he was about to do. You braced yourself.

He kissed you hard, but passionately. Really, exactly what you’d expect from a person like Junk. You two shifted position, now you were leaning against the wall. His hands roaming your body, yours on his. His arm suddenly dipped, and scooped you up as if you weighed nothing. If you weren’t impressed with the amount of strength this guy had, you sure as hell were now. Your back was currently pushed against the wall, but your feet were no longer touching the ground. Since Jamie had left his bombs in the training room, you could actually touch his upper arms and push your hands through his hair now. You felt as if this moment could last forever.

“Well, sheila, if we’re gon’ shag, let’s go somewhere comfy, right?” Your smile only grew wider, as he reached for the door and carefully opened it.


	3. Widowmaker x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker x Male!Reader. Big sad warning : - (

Y’all. Did NOT expect such a huge response after only one chapter!! I love y’all so much omg. I can’t promise that I’ll get to every single request, but I will try my best! As always, school comes first for me :p thanks for all the love!!  
p.s sorry this is super short im running low on time im trying to get a couple of these done today rip

Male!Reader POV

Another night spent staring at a screen. So. Incredibly. Fun. Because who doesn’t want to be a data analyst for Overwatch? Certainly not me! Of course I love staring at a mind-numbing, eye ruining screen for so many hours at a time!

As it was quite late in the night, I didn’t expect many people to be around. Most heroes were gone, and any other workers that remained should have probably left by now. The only person I expected to be awake at this time was Widowmaker, since she somehow just never sleeps. Usually, she’s in the Watchpoint Shooting Range. I decided to take a break and look over there, maybe she was there now.

My assumption turned out to be correct; She was shooting away, practicing on trainers and destroying them. It was a wonder watching her practice, as if she had been doing this for years. I think she has, actually. I made my way towards her, making sure to make my steps loud so as not to scare her.

“Hey, Amelie. Whatcha up to?” I asked, taking a deep breath. She turned towards me and stopped shooting, putting her things away. She shrugged and turned her back.

“What I am usually up to, Y/N.” Her French accent was very thick. “Well, is there anything new going on?” I asked, just wanting to start a conversation with her. I didn’t want to go back to work, really.

“Y/N, c’est ne difficile pas,” she shifted her head and looked into my eyes, “you’re here for a reason, no?” I nodded. “To get away from work. C’est stupide beaucoup, mes amie.” She chuckled. My heart practically skipped a beat; It was rare to get her to laugh!

“Well, I wouldn’t like to talk right now. I am not feeling to well.” I furrowed my eyebrows. No way she was sick, I’ve never seen her sick. “Is something wrong, Amelie?” She shook her head and looked upwards. My eyes followed hers, but she didn’t seem to be staring at anything in particular. Just the white ceiling. “I am not sick,” she sighed, “however, it would be better if I were instead. I do ask that you stop using my name like that.” I walked closer, even more confused.

“You know.” I shook my head. “The way you use my name… As if, maybe it were a good thing. It is not, Y/N. My name brings great burden.” I sighed and tried to get closer, but she stopped me. She got into these depressions every once in a while, where the memories of her past recovered. “I know that you don’t want to talk about it, but please know that it does help sometimes. And I am here to talk.”

“Then talk.” She smirked at me, crossing her arms. “What? I never hear you talk about your problems, I shouldn’t think it’s right to talk about my own.” I shook my head lightly and chuckled. “My problems are way less important than anyone else’s. I wouldn’t want to burden you with talking about such tiny things like that.”

This time, she was the one to furrow her eyebrows. “No problems are small. Please, talk.” I shook my head again, unsure. “It really is nothing big, Amelie. None of my problems even compare to yours. I just want to help you, and make sure that you’re okay. You know that what you did was not your fault, right? You didn’t do that. They did that.”

“It was me, Y/N. I did that, and I deserve worse than what I am getting now for what I have done. There is no excuse.” I tried once again to get closer, but she stepped back. I realized that maybe she didn’t to be touched. “Amelie, nothing will get better if you don’t let yourself heal. You may not be the same person as you were years ago, but that’s okay. You’re allowed to be happy.”

“I want to be happy, trust me. I want nothing more than to feel happiness again. I do not deserve it. I murdered my own husband, Y/N. I could not bare to be close with someone and have that happen again. I… I murdered him… I do not deserve happiness, for what I have done was evil and not right.” Her voice started to shake, as though she were about to start crying. I’ve never seen her cry before; she must be extremely upset now.

“It wasn’t you,” I repeated, “it was someone that was brainwashed, left for dead and tortured to no end. You are much different now, you’re a better person. Letting yourself start over will help you so much, but I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

As she turned towards me, I suddenly understood what she was feeling. She felt like she lost someone because she decided to, not because she was forced. The weight of everything she’s done and been through is still on her shoulders today, I think. That isn’t something someone should deal with, no matter what. Nobody deserves that type of pain.

“I want help,” she cried. “I do, Y/N. Please, help me. I need you with me, I cannot do this without your help.” I nodded, and moved closer. This time, instead of backing away, she forcefully hugged me. I felt her shake in my arms, but I knew that I was helping.

“I will help you, Amelie. You will get better,” I sighed. I was beginning to cry, too, just from seeing her cry.

“Maybe my name will stop bringing such a burden, no?” She laughed lightly into my shoulder. I smiled, knowing that she was going to get better.


	4. McCree x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo mysterious ma bb mccree is such a fuckin nerd he unironically dresses up as a cowboy

McCree x Female!Reader

Your back against the wall, a gun raised to your shoulders. Heavy breaths, silent steps. Peering through the wood cracks in the walls, your eyes focused on the things in front of you. Mostly bright red dirt and tumbleweed, but that wasn’t all. In the distance, you spotted him. The ugly cowboy hat was sticking out of his hiding spot, like the fool he was. Instead of going to face him, you decided it would be somewhat smart to climb to the roof. You headed around back, to where you were sure that you wouldn’t be seen. Route 66 has a lot of hiding places, so it was easy to get away. Maybe thats why you always escaped when you were caught.

You easily scaled the building, using the pieces of wood that were sticking out of the side. You hid behind the parapet of the roof, unsure if he had seen you. You rechecked your gun to see if it was loaded for the tenth time, and it still was. There was no reason for it to be unloaded, but you wanted to be sure just in case he had popped up behind you at any moment.

“You done?”

Whipping your head around, you quickly fired your gun in the direction of the voice. Turns out you had missed, what a surprise. You rose to your feet and kept your gun aimed at him. His hat covered his eyes, and his serape covered his body. Unsure of what he was about to do, you spoke.

“You’ve never caught me, and you sure as hell ain’t gettin’ me this time.” Your statement seemed to be funny to him, despite you being completely serious. He chuckled deeply, and tipped his hat at me. I huffed. “Little lady,” he sighed, “this has always been quite the fun. Don’t’cha think I’d have caught ya already?” You shrugged, unsure. “I’ve always thought ya’ just ain’t that good at this,” You mumbled. This time, he actually laughed.

“I do not believe I know your name, hun. Tell me?” he put his gun away, making you think he was trying to make peace. You hesitantly put yours down, unsure of his intentions. “Y/N,” You spoke boldly. He nodded, and took off his cowboy hat.

He bowed, holding his hat to his chest. “Pleasure to meet’cha now, darlin’. Now, where were we?” You blushed and raised your gun back up. The heat of the sun was starting to make you sweat, despite you not being nearly as layered up as him. “I don’t b-believe I know your name,” You stuttered, starting to get nervous. In your head, you were beginning to plan an escape from him. However, there was really no way to get down and escape without breaking your knees. 

He nodded, taking his gun back out, and aiming at you with only one hand. “I don’t think it matters, don’t it? You won’t need to know my name where you’re going.” You shook your head, stepping closer to the edge of the roof. You were almost ready to just jump and make a run for it, but something kept you. You wanted to know his name. “Tell me, what is your name?” You repeated. He shook his head again, stepping closer to you. You put your finger on the trigger of the gun, ready to fire. You aimed up, towards his head. “You won’t shoot me,” he laughed. Raising an eyebrow, you stepped towards him. Now, the gun was only a foot away from his head. His gun was now close to your heart, but you weren’t worried. “You won’t shoot me, would you?” You asked innocently. “I know I’m part of your bounty. You can’t kill me, ‘else you won’t get your petty reward.” You smirked, now getting ready to pull the trigger.

“Sweety, you ain’t part of any bounty. This is just all a game, right? Thought you woulda caught on by now,” He chuckled again. You furrowed your eyebrows. “I am part of a bounty, I’ve seen flyers all over town. You ain’t fooling nobody.” He rolled his eyes at you. The smoke from his cigar was getting in your face, causing you to cough. As you stepped away, you heard a shuffle and steps. You returned, only to see that he wasn’t there anymore.

“HEY!” You yelled, looking around.

“Darlin, it’s high noon somewhere.” A voice in the wind told you.


	5. Young!Genji x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: i love genji

ps i know the request was for a bit steamy but but but i cannot bc parents n stuff u know So I Will Do Smut At Some Point do not worry kids  
Highschool AU, btw ;p

Reader’s POV

Ring.  
Quickly stuffing things into your bag, you headed for the door. Third hour was finished, time for fourth. You didn’t think much of it, but you noticed that Genji wasn’t here to walk you to your class as per usual. His third hour was right next to yours, so he would usually wait for you and walk you to your next class. Today, however, he didn’t. You wondered if he had a test next hour that he couldn’t be late for. You shrugged it off.

Stopping into the art room, you told the teacher you were headed to the bathroom. As you walked out the door, the bell rang once more. You strolled down to the bathroom, only to see Genji in the hall aswell.

“Gen!” You yelled from the distance. Genji turned his head toward you and picked up his pace a bit. You made your way towards him, giving him a high five. His hands were warm, you noticed. “What’s up? You weren’t outside my class today,” you whined. He shrugged, uninterested. You sighed. Usually, he was kind and happy. Today, he seemed to be angry. You tried to read his face, but you just couldn’t. It was impossible to read him. You thought that maybe someone had been rude to him, or that something put him into a bad mood. That happened sometimes. People would give Genji a hard time for so many reasons, but you always stood up for him. People snickered at the both of you.

“Well, Genji. I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be out soon, bud. You should get to class!” You laughed. Turning your body to the bathroom, you entered. You didn’t hear a reply from Genji.

You shut the door behind you. You went into a stall, did your thing, and washed your hands. As you stared at yourself in the mirror, you decided you should attempt to fix your hair. You huffed; It just wasn’t working right. Suddenly, the door opened. You kept your eyes focused on yourself and trying to fix your dumb hair.

“Y/N, I’m tired of this.”

You spun around, only to be face to face with Genji. Your eyes went wide and you let out a squeal. “Gen,whatcha doing here?! This is a men’s bathroom, but I know you don’t use school bathrooms. ” He shrugged. He didn’t care. He repeated himself again. “What? You’re tired of what?” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. He seemed to look at the mirror and for a split second, he looked like he was about to cry.

“I’m tired of hiding my feelings. I like you, a lot. I always have, and I just can’t handle hiding it anymore, Y/N.”

“You…Like me?”

He nodded. Instead of looking at you, he was staring at the ground. His posture made him seem very nervous, which you assumed he was. He had every right to be, too.

“Genji...I’m… I’m honored. I really am, but I don’t know if I can do this.”

He looked up, as if he didn’t hear what you said. “What do you mean?” He asked, voice trembling. You couldn’t understand if he was angry or sad.

“I’ve been waiting for this.. For forever,” He said. “I’ve denied girl after girl, for the hope that you would reciprocate my feelings for you. And you never have,” His voice thick with anger. You stepped back to give him space.

“Genji. Genji, stop. I never said that I didn’t like you, I do. I just don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship with anyone right now.” In the moment, you were scared. You weren’t scared of what he could do to you, but what he could do to himself. He was the type to beat himself up about things like this.

“I’ve waited years for you to like me, Y/N.”

Your heart practically stopped. You thought Genji was focused on school, and that’s why he wasn’t dating. You had no idea that he wasn’t dating because he wanted to date you. You opened your mouth to respond, but no words came out. Instead, Genji walked away. He tried to exit, but your voice stopped him. “Wait,” you gasped, “don’t leave.” He slowly turned to look at you. He didn’t seem angry or upset at all; He looked uncomfortable. Almost regretful.

You but your lip, trying to think. There were so many outcomes to the situation, and yet you weren’t thinking of any. Stepping towards him, the break of silence was almost deafening when your shoes touched the ground. You grabbed his hands, and hugged him. He hugged you right, much like he had done before. This time, however, he seemed to hug you with a different passion. A different feeling. When you let go, the smell of his cologne seemed to linger. “I don’t know what to say,” you spoke. “You do not have to…” Genji replied in a whisper.

Leaning forward, you kissed him.

“I don’t know. I’m willing to try this relationship.” You smiled.

He kissed you again. And again. And again. And you kept doing that for a while. His hands tightly pressed on your back, your hands on his chest. Your mind was racing, same with your heart. Genji moves his hands up to your head and pressed into the kiss. As you broke apart for air, you could hear him whisper something. You didn’t understand, but at the same time you did.

This time, he pressed you against the wall. He seemed hungry for more, and you were willing to give. Hands started roaming, until you stopped him.  
“Genji, wait,” you sighed. He immediately stopped what he was doing. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked nervously. You smiled and shook your head. He relaxed.  
“I don’t want it to happen yet. Maybe someday when we’re not in a school bathroom.” You giggled at his blushing face. You never see him blush often, and he looked adorable while doing so. “I’m willing to date you, Genji. I just don’t know if my parents will like me being gay. I’m willing to risk it. Can we take it slow, though?” You asked, nervous. You had a feeling he would say yes, but you could never be sure. He nodded vigorously, and stepped away. You both fixed yourselves and then you gave him a hug.

“I’ll see you later, right?” You asked playfully. He nodded and smiled at you. You grabbed your bag and started back to your class.  
Slow.


	6. Pt2 McCree x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im sick and high on meds so this chapter is probs rly bad but im tired

Aye its ya boi alex, back at it again w abandoning stories because im lazy but im sick so it automatically excuses everything ive ever done in the past /s  
Anyway this is a continuation of the first McCree x Reader one ; - )

Readers POV

~contains violence~

Your eyes followed the man as he entered the bar. You instantly recognized him. With your head down, and your hair up, it was almost impossible for him to recognize you. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, but you were quite sure that it was him. Since you had never caught the name of the cowboy, you were unsure of what to call him by. So he’s just become Him. However, that was going to change rather quickly.

To avoid being caught, you tried to avoid looking in his direction. You didn’t want to make him think you were up to something. That being said, it may be more obvious you’re up to something if you were actively avoiding looking at him. You cleared the thought from your mind. Recently, you had done everything in your power to change your look. Your hair was now a different color, and your clothes were far out of your comfort zone. Although you look like a sweet ass cowboy, you wouldn’t ever wear these clothes if you had a choice. Though right now, it seemed to be getting you somewhere.

“Whiskey,” a low grumble from behind you. “Actually, ‘gimme the whole bottle. Been a rough day,” the voice continued. The footsteps behind you stopped, and you saw someone moving towards you. It was Him. He sat next to you at the bar, eyes directed not at you, but at the bartender. Your heart stopped beating so fast once you realized he wasn’t talking to you. You sat there in awkward silence, swishing your drink around with your glass. It seemed to have caught the attention of Him, amazingly. He took a swig from his bottle of whiskey, and turned to you.

“Rough day, I take it?” He asks, accent heavy. You nod. He nods. “Nothin that a good ‘ol bottle can’t fix,” He sighed. You nodded once more, taking a drink from your glass. He shook his bottle towards you as an offering. You glanced at it for a second, before nodding your head no. “Not much of a talker, are ‘ya? I’ll be damned, never seen you ‘round these parts ‘fore. What brings ‘ya to 66?” You sigh heavily and glance at him. You confirmed it really was Him. You shrugged.

“Needed a change,” you explain, “been on the run for a bit. This place seems nice an’ quiet. I like that.”

This time, He nodded. He took another drink. Things stayed silent for a few minutes, until you spoke up. “What brings you here?” You ask, staring into your drink. He sighed heavily, and didn’t respond. Five minutes later, he spoke up again.

“Everything. It’s all the same, nothing ever changes. Just lookin for a place to stay night after night, becomes borin’ after a while. Decided to come back to m’roots.”

You had gotten up now, starting to pack your things up. It was time for you to go, before you were figured out. You left your money on the table and walked out, muttering a goodbye to Him. He grunted in response. Your footsteps were heavy in the night. You hadn’t realized that you were the only two in the bar, except for the bartender. When you stepped out, a cool breeze welcomed you. Although it was a chilly breeze, you were still super hot in all of the layers you were wearing.

You walked. Didn’t matter where you went, but you just decided to walk. By the time you realized how far you were from town, it was pitch black out. You could barely see anything, but the moonlight shone upon the ground lightly. You turned back, heading straight for town. You didn’t want to get trapped out here, where nobody was around. After another hour of walking, your feet began to hurt. You saw 66 just a short walk away. As you neared the motel, you began to slowly take off your layers. The jacket was the first to come off, and now your hair was being let down. You shook your head, moving all of your hairs around to rest in a comfortable position.

“Well, we got a pretty lady over here, don’t we?”

You stopped dead in your tracks. Turning around slowly, you reached for your gun in your pocket. Two men stood before you, wearing dark suits and cowboy hats. You cringed at the cowboy hats; Why does it always have to be a cowboy hat?!

They had grown near to you now, talking to you. You blocked out the words they were saying, only focusing on getting out of the situation. You noticed one of the men had taken out their weapons; The one on the left with long hair had drawn a knife, while the short haired man on the right took out a gun. You were armed with both, but you somehow still felt disadvantaged. There were two of them, but only one of you. At that moment, you realized how dumb you had been, taking a walk at such a late hour in an unfamiliar place.

The long haired man came towards you, making stabbing motions with his knife. “Hand over everything,” he yelled. You shook your head. You never thought you could regret something so quickly, as his knife came towards you faster than you’d ever imagine a knife could travel. It struck you at your arm, a large gash appearing. You wished you were still wearing a jacket. You could feel the stinging of the wound, but you tried your best to keep moving. You ducked his attack to hit you, but he did end up grazing your arm again. This time, it didn’t go as deep. It still stung like hell, though.

The man with the gun had taken the opportunity to disarm you; He swooped his arm at you and took your gun from you. Now he had two, and you had only a knife. You attempted to stab your knife at the man with the guns, and you got him. You stabbed his thigh, seeing deep, red blood appear on his clothing immediately. He yelled in pain, dropping to the ground. The man with a knife swore at you in a language you didn’t understand. He raised the knife again, only to be interrupted.

“Hey, shouldn’t you two be with the rest of your shit-eating gang?”

You had never been more grateful to hear that voice.

The men immediately stopped what they were doing to turn their attention to the new voice. Realizing who it was, they scrambled to their feet. “Dude, its Him!” The long haired man whispered, “It’s Jesse frickin-” “I know, let’s go!”

“Not so fast, fellas,” He chuckled. He walked closer to the three of you. “I don’t take these kinda brawls easily. Y’all have no right to pick on a darlin’ like that. Part of Deadlock, ain’t’cha?” The men nodded, one grasping his leg in pain. “We’re just trying to eat, we swear we didn’t plan on hurt-” “You two are young. Get out of Deadlock ‘fore they kill ‘ya first, else you’ll end up like me. Don’t wanna see y’all ‘round these parts again, got it?” He coached. The men nodded, and scurried off.

The whole time, you were in shock with how quickly the men went from animals to children.Your jacket was tied around your arm as a makeshift bandage. You sat up, only to be lifted bridal style by Him. “Put me down,” you commanded. He grunted. “Ya hurt, ain’t just gon’ let you wander off by yourself.” He carried you as if you weighed nothing, surprising you once again. This man continued to surprise you, but you also werent surprised that He was full of such odd capabilities.

Apparently, you had fallen asleep in his arms. He’d been walking for quite a while, leading you into a drifting sleep. When you woke up, you were in a bed. You instantly panicked, unsure of where you were. The door had opened.

“Right on time, was I?” It was Him. “Yer arm was messed up badly, fixed it myself.” You glanced at your arm. It was wrapped in a white bandage, which had red spots on it. “Thanks,” you muttered. You sat up in the bed, yawning. “Where am I?” You asked, looking up at him. “Motel,” He replied simply, “carried you here last night ‘an fixed ‘ya up real nice. Hope you din’ mind, darlin.” You shook your head. You thought it to be quite sweet for him to do that.

Realization hit you quick. That was Him. You are You. He wasn’t supposed to know you’re here, has he figured it out? Surely, you look different, but He was very smart. “Am I allowed to know my heroes name?” You asked, looking up. His dumb cowboy hat was covering his face. Cigar in hand, he tapped it to a rhythm. He stood for a second.

“McCree,” He smiled. He extended his hand, and you shook it. “You?” He asked. Without thinking, you answered with your real name. “Y/N,” you dumbly answered in a dumb way. He furrowed his eyebrows. Then he stopped. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. “You’re different.” He stated. You pretended to be confused. “I see what you’re doing, tryina’ trick this ol’ cowboy.”

“It worked pretty well, till’ now,” You shrugged.

“Never thought I’d see you ‘round here again, though.” McCree, as you now knew his name, stated. You shrugged. “I wanted to see if you’d be here, for some reason. I was right, though.” You laughed lightly. McCree nodded. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, setting his hat on the table next to him. “Well, I been chasin’ after you for a while. Games up, aint it?” “I still don’t know what you mean by game,” you muttered.

“Well, I’ll tell ya if ya don’t remember, Darlin.”


	7. NSFW Moira x F!Reader

hi i know what ur thinking. "alex why havent you updated in sixteen years?" well, my dear friend, it becuz im dumv af the fuck  
Moira x Reader  
~some nsfw oral/fingering at the end~

If the world allowed it, you’d say this was the longest night ever. You’d been here for hours, just staring. Staring at this dumb petri dish under this dumb microscope and writing dumb notes about the dumb cells. It was really the last thing you’d wanted to do, but Moira asked you to. So you obliged, obviously. Studying the cells and its behavior was important to understand human enhancement, it had to be done. No matter how utterly boring it was.  
You glanced at the clock, it was nearing 21:00 already. Sitting back to stretch, you let out a long yawn. Your neck and back cracked satisfyingly. Your mind had gone hazy from doing nothing stimulating at all in the day, and your eyes were beginning to shut. Shaking yourself back awake, you got up to stretch your legs. You took yourself out of the small lab and into Moira’s lab. It was very big, with inventions and pieces of scrap laid neatly in boxes that were all labeled in perfect handwriting. A perfectionist.  
Her bright labcoat contrasted against the relatively dark environment, unaware of its intense color. The sound of your shoes against the tile floor drew her attention towards you. She stood straight and turned.  
“Hello, Y/N. What are you doing up? I thought you would have left by now,” Moira’s voice echoed through the lab. She shrugged her safety glasses off, stepping away from her project. Safety first, you thought. Looking into her eyes, you shrugged. “I was doing the work you told me to do, I must have lost track of time somewhere.” She nodded in response. “Well,” Moira sighed as she put her glasses back on, “I am going to continue my research. Feel free to dismiss yourself whenever you please.”  
After leaving the lab and heading to the fridge, you heard some noises. A loud noise, followed by some swearing. You lightly smiled to yourself. You obtained a snack from the fridge and headed back into the lab. You stood in the doorway, staring at Moira and what she was doing. She had dropped her clipboard on the ground and was now reaching under the table to get it. You laughed to yourself. She didn’t hear.  
When she finally got her precious clipboard back, she deeply sighed and went back to work. Watching her be so focused was mesmerizing to you. Her back arched, hands doing a million things a mile a minute, biting her lip. It made your heart burst, too. You couldn’t help but stare at her and think of everything that could happen if you two had become a thing. You were so wrapped in your own mind that you didn’t notice her eventually staring back at you.  
“Is something wrong?”  
You jumped in surprise, totally lost in your own world. You blushed hard, unable to stammer out an answer. Instead of getting upset, like you’d thought, she started to laugh. “Did I scare you, Y/N?” You somehow blushed even more. “I w-was just, uh, I don’t know! I was thinking about you- I mean us- I mean uh, I was just-” You struggled to find an answer that wasn’t weird. Amazingly, you came up with absolutely nothing.  
“Y/N, it’s fine. I find myself thinking of you quite often,” Moira smiled at you. You didn’t know what to say! It seems you’re just a mess right now. “What do you mean, Moira?”  
She shook her head and returned to her work. “Oh, nothing. I should get back to my work. Want to hear some… interesting findings?” You hesitantly nodded. “Well,” she sighed, “it seems as if my Biotic Grasp can enhance certain sensations. Such as climaxing during intercourse, for example. Quite amazing, right?” She looked back at you and winked. “Would love to test it on someone, though. Quite sad. I don’t have a female volunteer to help me test this out.”  
Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Did she just ask you that? Yes. She did. “If you ever need something tested out, don’t hesitate to contact me. I’ll test anything.” Even you were shocked at your sudden confident response. Moira strutted towards you, a hand on your hip now. With another hand in your hair, she spoke. “How about right now? I have something that needs testing.”  
You nodded, blushing. Her cold skin touched yours so lightly, yet rough. Her red lips touched yours, then down to your cheek, then your neck, then your collarbones. You moaned unexpectedly, unsure of what was to come next. She mumbled something that you couldn’t hear, but you nodded anyway. She pulled away, grabbed your hand, and lead you somewhere you’ve never been. She lead you down a hall and into a dark room. The lights flickered on, revealing her bedroom. Light gray walls with dark wood flooring lined the room. A desk cluttered with papers and object parts in the corner. The first thing you laid eyes on was the bed. It was neatly made black and purple covers. You instantly made your way over to it and laid on it. It was immensely soft. Moira shut the door roughly and locked it. Then she finally walked towards you. You felt yourself getting more excited by the second.  
She crawled on top of you, her hair falling in front of her face. She went back to kissing your neck and collarbones, but this time you felt hunger. Hunger for more, way more than what she was providing right now. You pushed Moira off of you and sat up. Grasping the hem of your shirt tightly, you attempted to take it off in one swift motion. Since you were you, it went wrong somehow. You got your head stuck somewhere and struggled for a second. Moira helped you get it off. Underneath your shirt laid a white, lacy bra. You were lucky this cute one happened to be the last one you had clean. Locking her arms around you, Moira felt for the clip. She grabbed your bra right off of you, exposing your bare chest. She took off her lab coat and sweater underneath, revealing a white tank top that exposed her black bra underneath.  
Climbing back on top of you, Moira returned to your neck to kiss. This time, she went lower though, until she was eventually grasping your breasts with her right hand while kissing them. Another moan escaped your lips. Her hands moved down your stomach and to the edge of your jeans. She unbuttoned them harshly, then moved her hands in. You moaned louder, as her fingers grazed upon your clit. She dug them further, settling at your entrance. “You want more?” She asked roughly. You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut with pleasure. “Say it.”  
The sound of her voice made you wetter, already nearing an orgasm from just being touched. “Say. It.” Moira repeated, this time more demanding. “I want more,” you gasped, “I want you to fuck me with your fingers!”  
She did as told. Her fingers dug straight into you and curled, sending your back arching forward in pleasure. She slipped them back out and repeated the motion several times until you said you were about to orgasm. Instead of continuing, she abruptly stopped. “I want to keep you here for hours,” Her deep voice purred in your ear. She pulled her fingers away and snatched your jeans fully down. Tearing them off violently, she moved her head towards your lower region. Her tongue stretched across your folds, and on your clit. You grabbed her short hair and balled it. As you pressed her head into you more, you felt her hot breath on you. Her left hand reached up to grab your breast more, almost sending you into an orgasm. “Beg for it, Y/N. I want to hear you beg for it.” By this point, you were practically screaming her name. “Let me cum, Moira! Please, oh god, please!”  
Her tongue pressed hard against your clit. She rubbed it up and down repeatedly, finally sending you over the edge. Your orgasm was something you’d never experience before. It was glorious, the best you’d ever have. You laid back panting, ready for round two. Then you sat up and crawled on top of Moira.  
“My turn, honey.”


	8. Mercy x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me? updating? never

Lol hey sorry i havent updated in 3 months i was taking a nap  
Kk heres a female reader x mercy my lesbian girl  
Also yeah i made this basically about retribution bc the words “Commander Reyes” maka me nut

TW: needles/syringes/injection kinda

Your journey began two days ago, out on a mission with Genji, Moira, Mccree, and Commander Reyes. The mission was to grab the man and go, but of course someone had to mess it up. Luckily it wasn’t you this time, but it was Commander himself. You’ve never seen him make such a drastic decision so quickly up until then. Reyes ended up shooting the man and killing him on the spot. As the five of you made your way to the pick up point, you come across enemies along the way.

You get through all of your enemies successfully. You wrapped a bandage around a wound on your arm that had come from an enemy. It was bleeding heavily but you were able to get by just fine. This was normal in your line of work.

The dropship was just moments away from you, you even had it in your sights. A few more enemies came at you, but you were unprepared. Your bandage still needed to be tied off, so you were trying to finish it off before you noticed people coming at you. First, they shot at you and got a few bullets in your left leg. Another shot to the arm put you down, but you did your best to fight them off. Genji stepped in a moment later to deflect their bullets and kill them. He helped you up and brought you up the stairs. Commander Reyes was finishing off the men as you waited for the lift to drop down. You stepped in hastily, meeting the eyes of Angela as you did.

Immediately when she saw you, she rushed to your side. She made you lay down on the floor while the airship lifted away, leaving you a bit dizzy. The blood loss certainly was not helping. Angela quickly injected something into you, then you felt your pain ease a little. She said something about you not being careful enough, but her voice faded with your consciousness.

When you woke up, you were laying in your bed with the covers pulled over you nicely. You smiled to yourself, knowing that Angela probably did this. You tried to sit up, but you had been struck with extreme pain. Sighing and rubbing your eyes, you pulled out your phone to text Angela,

You - Mercyyy, I need healing

Mercy - I have already done that. Are you still in pain?

You - Very much so.

Mercy - Alright, I’ll be over shortly. Don’t mess with your bandages this time

You sighed and smiled to yourself. You loved being round Angela, she was your best friend really. She was always busy with her work, but she also hung out with you in her free time.

A light knock came from your door a few minutes later. You told Angela to come in, trying to shift your weight to lean up. It failed. Angela appeared in the door a moment later, her hands full of a bunch of little things.

“Here,” Angela said. She set a few bottles down on your desk and pulled out a syringe. “I will inject you with this medicine I made to help you get better faster. It speeds up your cell reproduction rate, which means your cells will regenerate more quickly!” She filled the syringe and tapped it a few times. She moved over to you and touched your shirt. She looked at you and raised her eyebrows. “May I?” She asked.

You nodded and watched her pull your shirt up to your bra. She touched your upper stomach for a few seconds before finding where she wanted to inject the medicine. She furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose. She muttered something about not enough fat.

“Well, I need to inject this into an area that has a lot of fat and tissue in it,” Angela sighed, “but your stomach doesn’t have an equal amount of fat. There aren’t many places with an equal spread of fat.”

You looked down at your legs and spoke. “What about my thighs?” You suggested. She shook her head no and said it would be dangerous for the injection to be so close to your largest wound. You nodded. After a long thinking session, you came to an idea.

“I know it’s weird,” you laughed, “but what about my boob?”

Angela opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. She shrugged. “That would work, since there is an equal amount of fat distribution in a breast. If you’re comfortable with it, then yes we can.”

It happened faster than you’d thought. You lifted your shirt above your head and tossed it on your bed next to you. Your cheeks became red as you reached behind yourself to unclip your bra, then let it fall into your lap. You glanced up at Angela to see her blushing and fumbling with the syringe. You giggled, causing her to laugh with you. 

She instructed you to lay down and lift your arms behind your head. You followed her directions easily, but was embarrassed that Angela was seeing you half naked right now. She told you there was nothing to worry about, that she was about to touch you. You nodded.

“Alright, I just have to clean off the area with this first.”

She wiped a cold towelette across your left breast, the cool wetness leaving you a shiver. She pressed her hand down across your chest and lightly gripped, pushing it upwards and wiping the towelette under your breast. You didn’t think your embarrassment could increase any more until you felt her fingers touch your nipples, making them hard. You wanted to stutter out an apology, but you were unsure if that would make it worse.

“You’re doing great,” Angela breathed. “I’m going to feel for a good spot on your breast. I may have to do just one small injection but on both breasts…” she mumbled as she leaned into you. Her arm rested along your bare stomach, but her touch was so cold it gave you goosebumps. She grabbed more at your left breast before moving to your right breast.

She wiped your right breast with the towelette and did the same thing to it. You reached your hand down to cover your face in embarrassment, this is definitely something you didn’t want her to see. Angela glanced up at you and laughed at your embarrassment. 

“There is nothing to be afraid of, Y/N. This is normal and it’s not like I haven’t seen this type of thing before.”

“Yeah, but like,” you stuttered out, “it’s weird! You know it’s weird, it just is.”

She nodded and continued poking at your boob.

After another minute or two of boob-poking, she eventually decided on a spot on your breast “This will be just a slight poke,” Angela mumbled as she set her finger under your breast and picked up her syringe. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for the poke, and winced one you felt the needle go into such a sensitive area. Not to mention you were quite ticklish, so it was really hard to stop from squirming under her touch.

Angela moved to your other breast and did the same thing. She injected the medicine in and then quickly wiped the area of the drop of blood. She told you that you were good to sit up and put your shirt back on. You slowly got up and stretched your legs before throwing your shirt back on.

Angela said her goodbye and left, closing the door behind her. You listened for her footsteps but didn’t hear them begin walking until a few seconds after she closed the door. You slumped down into your bed and let out a squeal of pain. Your phone buzzed.

Mercy - nice boobs

You - Thanks


	9. McCree x Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeeeehaw

A/N: howdy!!! First of all,,,,, thank u so much!! For 11k readers on ao3!!!! I love yall so much,, and if any of yall wanna hmu on tumblr @howdy-hanzo.tumblr.com and request some art/writings its a l l gucci. I do requests there and stuff too! Anyway i had this thing kinda finished.  
Ill be going to france for two weeks, which means no chapters for the next two weeks. Idk if ill be able to write on the plane or at all during then, so no promises. I might get smthn out at a hotel or something idk idk idk  
Enjoy mchanzo yeeHAW

 

The first thing Jesse McCree notices is the bright blue light coming from the training room bathrooms. He wants to investigate, but he remembers seeing Hanzo going in there earlier and doesn’t want to disturb him. He hears some yelling in Japanese and some light hissing. He eventually decides to investigate after hearing a loud crash.

Jesse opened the door and didn’t see anything. He looked to the showers, saw nothing, to the toilets, saw nothing. He scratched his beard in confusion until he noticed the blue light getting stronger around the corner towards the baths. He stepped over there cautiously and stopped in his tracks when he saw two bright blue dragons climbing over a steaming bathtub, hissing foreign words to a calm Hanzo in the bath. Hanzo’s eyes were shut peacefully, as if the dragons hadn’t been trying to break things. When they saw Jesse walk into the room, they raced toward him.

Jesse was taken back by the sudden act, almost pulled out his Peacekeeper in defense, and was also surprised that Hanzo didn’t even open his eyes despite Jesse’s “Woah there!” and stumble. The two dragons almost knocked off his cowboy hat while they sniffed him and swirled around him. Jesse reached out to pet the smaller dragon, who was eagerly turning in circles around Jesse’s body. The dragon wrapped itself around Jesse’s arm and set it’s own head under Jesse’s palm, practically begging for it to be pet. Hesitantly, Jesse pressed his palm on the Dragon’s head and scratched gently on the scales. To Jesse’s surprise, the dragon purred.

“That is Udon,” Hanzo explained softly. Jesse looked up and made a noise of confusion. “My dragon you’re holding, that is Udon. They are complex dragons, I advise you to keep away from them.” Hanzo sank lower into the bathtub, covering his face up to his nose. His eyes still hadn’t opened. “Well,” Jesse muttered, “they ain’t seemin’ too threatenin’ to me.” Udon purred under Jesse’s hand, urging him to scratch more. Jesse reached out with his other hand to scratch the underside of Udon.

The second, slightly larger dragon came wandering off of Jesse’s hat and into Jesse’s face, asking for attention. Jesse, seeing that he only has two hands and didn’t want to stop petting Udon, spoke softly to the small dragon. “Sorry lil’ bud, I ain’t got ‘nuff hands for this.”

Jesse noticed Hanzo slide up and turn his head to look at him. Upon seeing the dragons act so calmly around Jesse, he let out a hmph. Jesse looked over at Hanzo and smiled, pointing toward Udon. Hanzo turned back and closed his eyes.

“The dragons have taken a liking towards you, McCree. That is uncommon, especially for someone who is not part of the Shimada family.” Hanzo trailed off, letting out a sigh. “It appears they like you more than they like myself…”

Jesse felt guilty about that. But Hanzo didn’t look too upset, almost like he was used to it. Jesse decided it was time to leave them alone and go back to his room.

Later that night, Jesse couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt off of him. The bed was cold, he felt guilty, and his cigarillo was almost gone. He decided to do something about the guilt, heading down the hall towards Hanzo’s room. He assumed the archer had finished his bath from hours earlier.

Hanzo was getting ready for bed. He was just about to put away his notebook, until he heard a knock at the door. The dragons, who were lazily sitting on Hanzo’s bed, perked up at the sound but laid their heads down once again. Hanzo sighed, before telling Athena to open the door.

The door slid open, revealing McCree. He wasn’t wearing his hat, and was in sweatpants with his serape lazily rested around his bare shoulders.

“What.” Hanzo spat.

Jesse stepped in hesitantly, and glanced towards the two dragons. He nodded his head towards them. “What’re they doin’ out? I never see them ‘round here.” The gunslinger took a seat on the bed next to the dragons, disturbing them and causing them to wake up. They quickly jumped at Jesse, wanting to be loved and pet again.

This time Jesse pet both of the dragons instead of just one, opting to use only one hand per dragon this time. “They come out when I am alone, it is too dangerous to let them out around others.” The dragons faded into a strong blue light and back into Hanzo’s arm. “Awh,” Jesse whined, “What’cha do that for?” Hanzo turned away from Jesse and put his notebook away.

“They’re not as dangerous as ya think, Hanzo.”

“Silence yourself. They are creatures that do not want to be messed with”

“C’mon, Hanzo! They were practically begging for love, I ain’t leavin’ em hanging like that.”

“Foolish cowboy,” Hanzo groaned, “I will not let my dragons cause a disturbance.”

Jesse sighed and scratched his beard again. “I’ll let you see my dragon,” he offered. A glare and a blush shut him up immediately. “Really, Han. Just for a minute howbouts?” Hanzo shook his head and shuffled around in a drawer. “I promise, they ain’t gon’ do anything.”

“You do not know that, McCree.” Hanzo sighed, “I will only let them out when they’re alone. I do not wish to risk you getting hurt.” Jesse smiled and let out a chuckle, “You care ‘bout me. That’s adorable. Now please, Hanzo, let me see em!”

Leaning back, the archer sighed in defeat; The arm glowed blue and the dragons were soon out once more. He turned his body to watch Jesse play with them. “I have never seen such behaviour from Udon and Somen before. They seem to like you.” Hanzo sighed. “More than me, I suppose.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jesse looked up at Hanzo and stopped petting the attention-starved dragons. “Nah, nah, nah, nah. You’re their master, they love ya.” He spoke. Hanzo shook his head “They’re jus’ a little attention starved, right? They just need some love.” Jesse looked back down at the dragons and back at hanzo. “Here,” Jesse held out Somen to Hanzo. Somen wrapped around Hanzo’s arm and climbed to his neck.

Jesse instructed Hanzo to do what he was doing - scratch and pet the dragons, let them walk around. Jesse gave him Udon too; Hanzo followed carefully, making sure not to upset the dragons. They happily snuggled against the archer’s arm and enjoyed the scratches. Jesse sat back, watching Hanzo discover a new side to the dragons. Jesse snapped a photo and sent it to Genji.

JesseMcCree: Your brother thought his dragons were dangerous lol  
I was cuddling and scratchin them n they loved it]

ShimadaGen: lololol the dragons and hanzo are the same ppl, hanzo jus hides his feelings. guess he needs cuddles n scratches too lmfao

He looked back up at Hanzo, then back down at the text. He smiled to himself and watched Hanzo play with the dragons. Hanzo even cracked a smile and laughed.


	10. McCree x Hanzo PT1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while on a plane and extremely sleep deprived.  
> so,,, dont even worry about it yall.

The first meeting was the best and the worst.

Hanzo Shimada, freshly recruited into Overwatch by the persuasion of his brother Genji. By guilt was the reason Hanzo had really come. He stood in the spot every new recruit stood on their first day. He had only arranged to stay here for six months, then he would be off on his own. He never planned to stay longer than that, and Genji was okay with it.

“I am Shimada Hanzo. Thank you for allowing me to be part of this… organization.” Hanzo spoke, bowing respectfully to the small audience in front of him. Tracer, known to Hanzo now as Lena, was excited to recruit a new member, even gave him a hug when she first saw him. Winston gave Hanzo a tough handshake, and Mei gave him a handshake and loving side hug.

Not everyone had come to greet the new member, a few of them were busy, on missions, or just didn’t care too much. The sun was beginning to set, Jesse McCree was just waking from his nap. He would have slept longer if Lena hadn’t been nudging him awake.

“McCree! Wake up! Pssssst! The new recruit is here!” She whisper-yelled. Opening his eyes with a groan, Jesse proclaimed that he didn’t give “one mcfuckin’ smidge of a damn” about a new recruit. Sighing angrily, Lena began to persuade Jesse to go talk to him. “He’s really nice, you know.” Jesse hummed. “Well, kinda. He’s more of a loner from what I can tell. But! I think you would like him. His name is Hanzo.”

The cowboy opened one eye to Lena crossing her arms over him. “Hanzo? Ain’t that… That’s Genji’s brother, ain’t it?” She nodded. He huffed angrily, sitting up. “I got some words for ‘em then.” Jesse rubbed at his chin, cracking his fingers. “Ain’t nobody gettin away with treatin’ Genji like the way he did. Fella’s already been through enough without Hanzo all these years, he’s got no business bein’ with Genji again.”

He got up and left the couch, off to find this new guy. He searched everywhere, and eventually found Genji and Hanzo outside, sitting on a cliff. They spoke in whispers in Japanese. Jesse called out to Genji angrily.

Genji walked to Jesse, Hanzo following slowly. “What in the McFuck is Hanzo doin’ here? Have you gone mad?” He spat. Hanzo glared at Jesse.

“I’ve told you, McCree. I am at peace with myself. This is a new beginning for Hanzo and I, a chance to rebuild. I have forgiven him, please do not be upset with my decision.”

Jesse pointed to Hanzo angrily, then back at Genji, huffing indistinct words. Jesse put his hands to his head, adjusting his hat. He tried to form words, but only angry huffs came out. He eventually gave up.

“...I am Shimada Hanzo. Genji and I are at peace, I ask that you do not attempt to get in the way.”

Jesse glared at Hanzo. “You have no place bein here, know that. I’ll never forgive you. Best you know that.” Jesse snapped.

“I do not care if you forgive me, cowboy.” The archer spat angrily, stepping past Genji. “I do not care that you feel you must be part of Genji and I’s relationship. You have no idea what went on between us, I will not let you—“

Genji stopped Hanzo. “Brother, please…”

“Genji. This, this cowboy is acting as if he understands. He acts like I have not regretted killing my own brother. He does not have any right to act like he knows what happened.”

“Well,” Jesse sighed, “I may not know what happened. I may not understand what kinda bullshit you done to Genji.” He looked to the ground. “But I damn well know how much you hurt Genji. I know that you ain’t here to kill him again, but I’ll be damned if you ever get comfortable ‘round here. You don’t deserve shit for what you’ve done.”

“I know.” Hanzo spoke softly. “I have lived with my actions for years before knowing Genji was alive. I had gone through agonizing pain every day since, knowing I had killed my brother.” He looked to the stars, then to Genji. “We are rebuilding. He learned to forgive me, Genji has. I have not done the same.”

Genji looked at the both of them, before giving Jesse a hug. “This is our thing, Jesse. Let us handle it. Do not be worried for me, do not hate Hanzo. It does not help anybody, please let him feel welcome.”

The gunslinger turned and walked back inside, mumbling a goodnight. Only Genji said goodnight back. Jesse shuffled back to the dorm hall. Because Overwatch still had very little funding, almost everyone shared a room. Jesse was one of the fortunate to have a room to himself, until now. Displayed on the electronic screen on Jesse’s door was a new name under his.

Hanzo Shimada – ID HS0892

Sighing, Jesse entered his pin, “was it 0703 or 5877? Nah, 9376. There we go,” and undressed, instantly laying face down in the covers, wrapping the heavy blanket around him.

Over the following months, Hanzo and Jesse ignored each other despite being roommates. They went on separate missions, got up at different times, and did different trainings. There was no need for the archer to acknowledge the gunslinger. Their paths simply did not cross. Except breakfast.

\- pt 2 coming later bc im gay soz -


	11. Reyes x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakin cookies YEET

howdy. im gay.  
>>>> im going to Close Requests for right now, as ive got quite a few lined up and im trying to get some out right now. this also means that these requests are going to be a bit shorter, just so i can get them out quicker. it takes me quite a while (around three hours thts how distracted i get) to finish even one request nowadays. im just insanely unmotivated to do anything and the depression is rly kicking in. so yeet, hope yalls understand lmao  
also follow me on twitter @sadhedgehogs

 

"Hey.'  
You look up, hair in your eyes. Gabriel is standing at your door, a bag in hand. "Hi," you reply suspiciously. He held out the bag to you, which you took and looked at. Inside of it was some eggs, sugar, and a few more things that you couldn't see. "Ohh, what's this?" You asked, looking up at Gabriel. He shrugged. "Was out shopping, thought it'd be fun to make some chocolate chip cookies. Maybe take 'em on the next Blackwatch mission as a snack."

You nodded, and asked him to join you in the baking adventure.

Gabriel helped mix the sugar, butter, vanilla, and the egg together in a bowl. You preheated the oven to the correct temperature. "Wait," Gabriel mumbled. He stopped. "Wait, hold on. I think..." You turned to him, asking, "what? Did you forget something?" He shook his head and checked the recipe on his phone. Scanning the words, he mumbled along as he tried to understand once more. He dug through the bag again. You asked what he was doing, resting your head on his shoulder curiously.

You watched him fumble with the bag, then move into the pantry and dig around in there. He didn't answer your question. "Y/N," Gabriel spoke. "Hm?" He turned back to you, his beanie falling off of his head. "Did you come across any chocolate chips?" He sighed as you shook your head and rubbed his eyes. "Well, I guess we're going to the store if we want to finish these."

You grabbed your jacket and put shoes on while Gabriel went to the car and start it. You pushed your hair back out of your face and walked quickly following Gabriel. You sat in the passenger seat as the vehicle hovered out and drove along. You arrived at the store soon enough and Gabriel quickly dragged you by the hand to the baking aisle. He grabbed the first bag of chocolate chips he saw and dragged you back to the front of the store.

He pushed his hat down back on his head and got in line at a register. "Hun, slow down. You don't gotta run," you complained quietly. Gabriel laughed, saying he was concerned for the cookies. "The dough is probably already gone," Gabriel laughed, "damn Cowboy probably ate 'em already." You giggled at the thought of McCree seeing raw cookie dough on the counter and thinking he should eat it.

Eventually, the both of you made it back to base, quickly returning to the kitchen and attempting to mix the chocolate chips into the dough. Seeing the oven was ready, you and Gabriel formed the dough into tiny balls and set them on a tray. He used the remaining dough for one 'supercookie' he calls it. He even took some extra chocolate chips and added it into the supercookie. Shoving into the oven without a mitten ("I've been through war, I don't need fuckin' mittens, Y/N.") and setting a timer, the both of you laid on the couch. You pressed your hand into his and felt the callouses on them.

The TV in front of you blared noises that neither of you were really paying attention to, your mind had drifted to your relationship with Gabriel. Your lovely husband of two years, the man you loved dearly. The man who had been through hell and back, whose killed countless men and witnessed the deaths of so many, was laying next to you and watching some shitty reality TV show with you. You couldn't help but smile. Gabriel glanced over at you curiously, asking what you were smiling about. "Oh, nothing," you smiled at him. "I was just thinking." He hummed and turned back to the TV.

The cookies turned out quite terrible. They were somehow undercooked but burnt, and just in general tasted like trash. Genji and McCree emerged from the shadows to eat them despite their amazingly bad taste.

“Y’know,” McCree said through a stuffed mouth, “this ain’t even that bad. ‘Minds me of this one night a few years ago involving some ol’ grandma and her lil shitstain o’ kids.”

You and Gabriel exchanged glances. Best not to ask, right?

“Despite the terrible texture and overall poor quality, it is not the worst cookie I’ve ever eaten,” Genji spoke. You shrugged.

You and Gabriel only had one cookie each, even then it was hard to finish. You kindly gave McCree and Genji the rest of the cookies, glad to not have to deal with the cookies any longer. The night ended in your shared room, pressed against the sleeping Gabriel’s chest. You took in his smell, all of the memories you’ve shared coming back.

Your first date: Dinner at a shitty restaurant somewhere in Route 66. You both had mutually decided that dates weren’t something you two cared about, so you sat at a bar and listened to the bad country music. The night ended in bad burgers and drunken sex. 

His proposal: Laying in bed at three in the morning, the night after coming from a 4 week mission. Inbetween tired conversations about unimportant topics, He just asked you out of the blue. Cue a happy yes and some bad and tired sex. 

The wedding: Only five people attended total, and nobody was ordained so the marriage technically never happened. But that didn’t matter to you. Even though the wedding was planned very soon after proposal (a whole month) and the wine was kinda bad, you still enjoyed every second of it. And you have never regretted it.

You fell asleep to the hum of background noise and the sound of his breathing. Your head against his chest, an arm lazily draped over your body. Nothing could make you happier.


End file.
